Brawl Stars NSFW
by SherrylBSA
Summary: Watch in horror as I disassemble any hope you had for the Brawl Stars fandom with several NSFW fanficts sure to arouse and suprise
1. The Beginning

**THE BEGINNING**

Hi there fellow perv, I have here on this story a collection of Brawl Stars Lemons (Porn Stories for those who come from Amino) that are usually either requested, edited from a RP I have with someone(who has asked for me not to reveal their username for reputations sake) or just original stuff. Time to ruin the somewhat innocent community this game has on here.


	2. Shelly X Rosa (Rape)

**This one's adapted from a RP with you guessed it, person who wishes not to be disclosed. It's modified slightly to fit better as a story. and the FBI can't find me, Ive got a DOS reverse card, the sequel to the UNO reverse card that is twice as powerful.**

**The Story**

Rosa rolled into Shelly and they ended up in a very akward position hidden by a bush. Rosa blushed a bit from the akwardness. Shelly pushes the robot away.

"Ai, watch where you're going!"

She has half a mind to super the plant person, but decides not to. She sighs.

"Who even are you?" Rosarryl took a minute to look at herself

"I'm Rosa"

She looked at Shelly. Shelly tips her head a bit. these tanks brawlers were easy kills. This this should be a piece of cake. However, she decides to have a bit of fun with it first. "You can call me... Rosaryll"

Rosa wondered where this was going but didn't really think about it any further like an actually logical human should. Shelly hums, sizing the robot up a bit.

"Rosa? Well, it's nice to meet you."

She presses on the plant person's chest, pushing her down. Shelly has effectively pinned the tank down now. She smirks.

As she talks, her hand migrates under the robot's shirt, playing with her side. Shelly tightens her grip on her shotgun.

"Cool. Take off your shirt."

She presses the tip of the weapon to Rosa's chest. She was a bit suprised at the sudden move but she swiftly removed her shirt in an attempt to preserve herself, revealing a nice set of tittiws that were slightly bigger than Shelly's. Shelly begins to roughly grope Rosa, not really caring on whether or not she enjoyed it. She just wanted something to jack off to later anyways.

"Good. now take off your shorts as well." Rosa hid a moan she had made and removed her shorts, revealing her somewhat revealing panties to Shelly. "Hey uh why are you doing this?" She was genuinely confused and a bit scared. Shelly forced the panties down and begins to rub at whatever the robot had on her groin. She grins again.

"Because it's hot."

Shelly pulls at the Rosa's nipple, watching it stretch before letting it compress back into place. Rosa ate another one of her own moans, trying to hide her own pleasure from Shelly while her titty was being played with.

"Well I guess that's a wierd reason but okay..." The shotgunner forces her fingers into the tank's lower vents without preparation. She watches her reaction, feeling her own arousal start to boil in her abdomen. "I can't explain those"

Her attepts to swallow her moans were getting visibly harder as the shotgunner violated her. She didn't even know she could feel this way but was secretly kinda lovin it. Shelly rubs the inside of Rosa's cunt, making sure it was somewhat lubricated, before pulling her fingers out.

She begins to remove her own pants, deciding to keep her shirt on for now.

"spread your legs."

the shotgun was still pressed against Rosa's chest, the cold metal serving as a reminder for her to obey. She spread her legs slowly and blushed even harder than she already was. The cold metal between her tits and the pleasure she was hiding had her thinking a few sexy thoughts that she tried to dismiss.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Shelly growls.

"I do what I want."

She hooks her own leg over the tank's before sliding in closer so that their sexes were touching. She suppresses a moan. Rosa was further intimidated by the growl but at the touch of their cunts she failed to suppress a moan and then covers her mouth as she realizes what noise she just made. Shelly begins to grind into Rosa's heat, only caring for her own pleasure. Her hand leaves marks in the plant woman's thigh as she grabs it to lift it higher to achieve a better angle. Rosarryll wonders how Shelly is lifting so easily as she lets out another moan and uintentionally asks for more attention to the thigh area of hers that was being grabbed. The shotgunner scoffs.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you? I have half a mind to believe that you're nothing but a slut. It would explain your choice of underclothes."

She grips the thigh harder, fingernails digging into Rosa's flesh. "I don't know why i'm enjoyin this either"

She then took a moment to realize how easily overpowered she was by Shelly and considered the slut thing a bit.

"And I-I'm not exactly sure about the slutty thing." "well, i'm gonna use you like one anyways."

Shelly leans over to press her lips against Rosa's breasts, before taking a nipple in her teeth and pulling. The grinding accelerates. Rosa blushed a bit at the thought and then made a somewhat mixed moan from the teeth on her nipple and the increased grinding.

"Just don't hurt me ok?"

And after that she really fuckin hoped that wasnt taken as disrespect. Shelly pauses. Her temper isn't the best even in the best of times, and this request sorta ticked her off.

"Like i said. i do what i want."

The hand holding Rosa's thigh suddenly lets go, before a sharp slap lands on the her outer thigh. The slap just seemed to make Rosa moan louder as she completely missed what Shelly had said in exchange for being grateful to still exist

"Ooooh that feels nice~" Shelly scoffs around the tanks's tit.

"What a slut."

She slaps again, enjoying how Rosa's leg rippled in response. This was hot. Shelly can feel their combined slick slide down her leg. She'll have to have the slut clean that off later. The shotgunner lets go of the nipple to bite down on Rosa's breast. "I mean you like me better that way right?"

Rosa moaned again from the slap and then had put a little bit of slick on her finger to taste it. She barely cared about cleaning it up as she tried to resist pleasure, an action she was very clearly failing at as Shelly raped her. Shelly chooses not to reply. Instead, she sinks her teeth into Rosa's chest even harder, feeling the flesh begin to tear. Afterwards, she lets go, licking at the wound. The grinding becomes humping, and Shelly has to bite back another moan. Rosa made a whimper of pain which was quickly replaced by a few moans from licking and humping

"I'm genuinely disappointed in myself for enjoying the licking of my wound..."

She then continued moaning. Shelly again, lets Rosa talk. It's not like what the slut thought mattered anyways. She shivers as she cums, slick trickling into the Rosa's cunt. The grinding slows for a bit, before Shelly returns to the previous pace.

"that took less time then expected. I think i can go another round." Rosa replied with"What do you mean by another round?"

She was , to her own disappointment, somewhat excited to see what the next round was. She had given up on hiding her pleasure and just moaned loudly to the grinding of their clits. Shelly hooks a finger back into Rosa, slipping her hand between their groins. the grinding stills as She begins to piston her finger in and out.

"Look at me when you cum. And stop talking." Rosa moaned louder and more frequently as the finger moved inside her and nodded her head at Shelly's requests. She was wondering if she herself could contribute to the situation at all. Shelly twists the Rosa's clit almost painfully as she tries to get her to come. She continues to lick at the puncture marks on the tank's large chest, wondering if she even felt that. Well she seems to feel pleasure from it, so she supposed it probably can. Shelly lands another blow on Rosa's backside. She moaned extremely loudly as the slap happened and then she looked at Shelly while blushing intensely. Then the patented sounds of a woman about to cum could be heard shortly before she came. Shelly pushes herself off of the Rosa, feeling the stickier than usual slick from the tank's cunt connecting their sexes for a bit before snapping apart. She licks her lips.

"Good. Now i want you to clean me off." Rosa began to clean off the liquid from Shelly's legs with her shirt. She made a head movement to tell the shotgunner that she was done removing slick and poked at th damage to her skin a little bit. Shelly stretches her legs before pulling her pants back on.

"good girl. I can tell you enjoyed that a lot more then you should've. You really are just a slut, aren't you?" Rosa replied with"I-I'm not really sure anymore to be honest about the slutty thing"

She began to put on her own clothes, including the slicked shirt.

"What do you really think?" Shelly stands up, looking down at the cum-covered woman.

"You're nothing but a slut."

She grabs her shotgun, which had been lying next to her for honestly the better part of the encounter, and leaves.

**done at last, copy and pasting this took a suprisingly long time to do. If you think I did a shitty job adapting the roleplay, please tell me. I would genuinely appreciate that. ANYWAY, ill see you fellow fappers later.**


End file.
